denpamen3fandomcom-20200213-history
Stamp Card
"A card for collecting stamps. Get stamps by helping Dwarfs." - Museum Description About The Stamp Card is an item you can get from a Dwarf in Squelch's Cave at the beginning of the game if you decide to help him. When talked to, he tells you he's lost something near some pink mushrooms. If you go in the room to the right and press A near the mushrooms, you'll find a "Lost Item" and you can choose to give it to the Dwarf in return for the Stamp Card. He informs you there are 10 Dwarf Scouts in total who will stamp the card, eventually earning you discounts from shops. The Scouts will ask you for favors before they stamp your card. Scouts and Tasks *The dwarf you get the stamp card from gives you your first stamp. He's in Squelch's Cave, B1F near the exit. Find his lost item in the pink mushrooms in the room to the left. *In Cannon Village, there's a lady Dwarf standing in front of an empty garden. Plant red plants until you fill the garden, then talk to her. *Inside one of the houses in Hot Spring Village (or Volcano Village if you've already defeated the Fire Incarnation), a Dwarf asks for you to bring him a Marlin because his wife only likes to eat grass. You can catch Marlins in Fishing Spot 4. *A Dwarf at Feeding Grounds 1 wants to see a Beast who he says likes spicy foods. Plant a pepper seed (dropped by Land Crabs) and defeat the Beast that appears. Then talk to the Dwarf to recieve your stamp. *At the North Cannon, a women inside the house will ask to be shown different Denpa Men with certain traits. She asks to see a a green Denpa, multi-colored Denpa, a Denpa with an Invincible antenna, and a Denpa with a heart-shaped head. Once you show her the last one, she'll give you a stamp. *In the coliseum, there's a dwarf directly to your left when you enter. He's a dwarf scout who wants you to battle in "ranked" and win at least once. After winning, go speak to him to recieve your stamp. *There's a scientist Dwarf in the right room of the Idol Research Lab. After getting the crane for your boat from Morga, he'll ask you to find 3 sunken treasures throughout the ocean. You can find treasures by pressing A near a sparkling spot. Once you find 3, talk to him again to recieve your stamp. He won't take the items you found. *In Forest Village, a house in between a shop and a garden has a lady Dwarf Scout who asks for you to bring her a four-leaf clover to collect a total of 1,000 clovers. She tells you to "Look, maybe learn," from the garden growing beside the house. Set up a garden with the same layout and flowers. Water and care for them until a four-leaf clover grows. Chances are, it WILL take a while before you get a four-leaf clover. You may grow a regular clover in the process which you can use in battle for a lucky effect. And with this layout, you can grow a Gold Bamboo Shoot, too. Orange at the top, red to the left, green to the right, and yellow at the bottom. An empty spot should be in the middle of them all. *At the northeast exit of Forest Village, a shy Dwarf facing a tree will run away if you bring along other Denpa Men. Remove everyone but your hero from your team and go talk to him. He'll say he likes the girl in the upstairs room of the house mentioned above. Go talk to the girl and she'll say she's not allowed to date. Go back and talk to the shy Dwarf and he'll ask you to go with him to talk to the girl's dad. Go back to the house and talk to the man Dwarf. This will trigger a cutscene in which the mother convinces the father to let the two date. The shy Dwarf wants advice from a "date master," so go talk to the dancing Dwarf behind the fence in the west area of the village, then talk to the shy Dwarf again. The shy Dwarf will thank you and give you the stamp. * In the Underground Town, there's a Dwarf Scout on the top floor of the Library who will give you a quiz based on the information you can find if you read what's on the bookshelves. Answering all the questions correctly will earn you a stamp. These questions will be shuffled each time you do the quiz, so you won't be able to cheat as easily... without this list: ** Mustache trend is curly = True ** They made love to umber = True (P.S, I thought they were talking about Amber because I didn't read, but then I remembered this is the past, not the present) ** First day of every month is conservation day = True ** Land above ground is written by Ovata = True ** Dwarfs left the underground because the dirt was polluted = True ** The Fairy Queen's name is Rilla = True ** The underground dwarf's skin is darker because of the soil = True ** The date spot is today the hottest dating spot = False (Finally, a False. Also, even if you hack and skip the Hot Village, it still will be false) Discounts *Once you've collected 4 stamps, you become a silver member and receive a 10% discount from shops. *Once you've collected 7 stamps, you become a gold member and receive a 20% discount from shops. *Once you've collected all 10 stamps, you become a platinum member and receive a 30% discount from shops. You also receive the Stamp Emblem, which you cannot sell. Category:Key Items Category:Items